Begin Again
by Heeimadictator
Summary: Sakura pernah jatuh cinta sejatuh-jatuhnya pada seorang pria. Sasuke pernah dipaksa memendam perasaan selama bertahun-tahun. Keduanya bertemu, dan mencoba mencari awal yang baru. Tapi masa lalu tidak melepaskan mereka begitu saja. / RnR! SasuSaku GaaSaku SasuKarin slight of SasoKarin


**Heeimadictator Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BEGIN AGAIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inspired by Taylor Swift's song; with some modifications**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 _ **Sakura pernah jatuh cinta sejatuh-jatuhnya pada seorang pria. Sasuke pernah dipaksa memendam perasaan selama bertahun-tahun. Keduanya bertemu, dan mencoba mencari awal yang baru. Tapi masa lalu tidak melepaskan mereka begitu saja. / RnR! SasuSaku GaaSaku SasuKarin slight of SasoKarin**_

* * *

 **1st Prologue**

* * *

 _Kau tidak pernah bertanya,_

 _kau tidak pernah berkata apa-apa._

 _Tapi aku menjawab,_

 _aku menjawab semua diammu dengan cinta._

 _-Heeimadictator-_

* * *

Pertama kali bertemu Sabaku Gaara, Sakura masih seorang remaja berumur lima belas tahun yang tidak sengaja membangunkannya saat ia tidur di perpustakaan. Waktu itu, dengan lima buku biologi di tangannya, Sakura tidak sengaja membuat kegaduhan saat meletakkan buku-buku tebal itu di atas meja. Merasa terganggu, Sabaku Gaara membuka matanya, melirik sinis ke arah orang yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

Bukannya kesal, atau merasa bersalah, Sakura malah jatuh cinta pada tatapan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, setiap hari di jam istirahat pertama, Sakura akan merelakan waktu makan roti selai _cherry_ kesukaannya di kantin dan datang ke perpustakaan. Setiap hari juga ia menemukan Gaara tidur di bangku yang sama, di jam yang sama.

"Plis deh, Saku. Apa susahnya kau tinggalkan saja surat cinta di depannya saat ia tidur?" omel Ino suatu hari saat Sakura menghabiskan sorenya di rumah sahabat pirangnya.

"Ino, aku sudah bilang—"

"Atau kau bangunkan saja lalu langsung _tembak_ dia saat itu juga!"

Sakura berdeham keras, merasa wajib meluruskan otak sahabatnya ini. "Dengar, Ino. Kami bahkan tidak pernah bicara. Aku tidak mau dianggap gila oleh Gaara- _san_."

Ino mendecih, tampak tidak setuju dengan pemikiran Sakura. Sebenarnya, mereka memang _hampir_ tidak pernah sependapat tentang sesuatu. Ino orang yang lurus, blak-blakan dan cenderung menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara paling gampang yang ada di pikirannya. Sakura justru tipe yang hati-hati dan berpikir sebelum bertindak.

Intinya, mereka berdua seperti _yin_ dan _yang_.

"Gaara itu selebritis, lho," Ino mengingatkan seolah Sakura lupa kalau beras harus dimasak dulu sebelum dimakan. "Kau bisa kecurian _start_ oleh _fans_ nya yang lain. Contohnya saja, Tayuya. Kau tidak lihat bedaknya saja sudah bisa membuatku kena hepatitis hanya demi menggaet Sabaku?"

Sakura diam. Ia tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membantah karena perkataan Ino sepenuhnya benar.

Ucapan Ino rupanya tidak cukup membuat Sakura berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara. Ia masih setia pada rutinitas yang selama dua tahun belakangan menjadi favoritnya. Ia masih duduk dua kursi di samping Gaara, memperhatikan bahu pemuda itu yang naik turun seiring nafasnya yang teratur. Ia sudah melupakan rasa roti selai _cherry_ kesukaannya, dan memutuskan mengonsumsi onigiri isi kornet yang sengaja dibuatnya di pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Kadang, saat ia merasa bosan, Sakura akan menarik sebuah novel klasik, atau buku apapun yang menurutnya menarik dari tumpukan buku yang dibawanya sebelum membacanya. Tentu saja sambil beberapa kali melirik Gaara yang masih tertidur.

Gaara bukannya tidak tahu. Tiga hari setelah rutinitas itu mulai Sakura jalani, ia sepenuhnya sadar kalau diperhatikan. Gaara tahu siapa gadis itu. Bukan hal sulit untuk mengetahui gadis pintar sepertinya. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang terpilih ikut olimpiade Astronomi itu cukup tekenal di sekolahnya. Sama dengan Sakura yang lama kelamaan terbiasa memperhatikan Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu juga terbiasa melakukan hal yang sama. Mengamati gadis itu.

"Ini undangan pesta perpisahan sekolah," Shikamaru Nara bekali-kali mendecih _'mendokusai'_ ditengah pengumumannya. Sambil berjalan dengan gaya malasnya yang biasa, Shikamaru membagikan undangan berwarna merah tua berpadu emas ke masing-masing siswa.

Sesaat setelah mendapatkan undangan mereka, kelas menjadi ramai. Gadis-gadis membuat beberapa lingkaran besar, membicarakan soal penampilan mereka di _Graduation Party_ nanti. Sebagai _sahabat_ Ino, Sakura diseret masuk dalam suatu lingkaran besar dimana di dalamnya ada Tenten dan Tayuya.

Pembicaraan mereka tidak jauh dari pakaian, sepatu, model rambut dan...Gaara. Sejujurnya nama Gaara-lah yang membuat Sakura tertarik berlama-lama di dalam lingkaran itu. Ternyata pemuda berambut merah itu punya jumlah _fans_ lebih banyak dari bayangannya. Ayahnya yang berprofesi sebagai pemimpin perusahaan _furniture_ rupanya jadi alasan kenapa sebagian besar gadis suka padanya.

"Kalau aku berkencan dengan Gaara, aku bisa minta banyak hadiah mahal padanya," kata Tayuya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. Ino benar, Sakura bisa kena hepatitis kalau berlama-lama di dekat gadis itu.

"Selain kaya dia juga tampan," komentar Tenten. Penilaian yang cukup objektif.

"Tapi diantara semua alasan itu, bukannya dia tipe yang misterius, ya?" ucapan Ino menarik atensi hampir semua gadis di lingkaran itu. "Kau tahu, cowok yang susah didapatkan itu, daya tariknya bertambah berkali-kali lipat."

Ada sedikit kecemburuan terselip dalam hati Sakura saat mendengar Ino berkomentar tentang Gaara.

"Kudengar dia selalu menghilang saat istirahat," kata Tayuya.

 _Itu karena dia tidur di perpustakaan_ , Sakura menjawab dalam hati.

Beberapa obrolan tentang malam _Graduation Party_ mulai tergeser oleh pembicaraan mengenai Gaara. Kenapa dia membuat tattoo kanji ' _Ai_ ' di dahinya. Kenapa dia mencukur semua alisnya. Kenapa dia tidak pernah kelihatan makan siang di kantin sampai kenapa dia menolak semua pernyataan cinta yang datang padanya.

Sakura diam saja sepanjang pembicaraan. Ia tak ingin orang-orang tahu dirinya juga termasuk ke dalam orang-orang yang mengharapkan balasan cinta dari bungsu Sabaku. Meski kelihatan tidak peduli, gadis ini memasang kupingnya baik-baik. Mendengarkan kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut setiap orang yang membicarakan Gaara sambil diam-diam menimpalinya dalam hati.

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat suara malas Shikamaru memotong ucapan Tayuya yang sedang heboh-hebohnya menjelaskan masa SMP Gaara.

"Haruno Sakura, ikut aku," kata Shikamaru datar, singkat, dan jelas. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur Shikamaru menyelamatkannya dari gangguan telinga permanen lantaran harus mendengarkan suara cempreng Tayuya dalam waktu yang lama.

"Apa, sih, Nara. Seenaknya saja memanggil orang," komentar Tayuya. Kelihatan sekali sebal.

"Daripada dia mendengarkan ocehan tak pentingmu, lebih baik Haruno ikut aku."

 _Nice shoot_ , Shikamaru.

Sakura harus berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa melihat wajah dongkol Tayuya yang mirip tomat.

Seminggu lebih Sakura disibukkan dengan persiapan _Graduation Party_. Panitia dari dewan siswa kekurangan tenaga di bagian dekorasi. Dan Sakura tidak tahu siapa yang membocorkan pada mereka kalau dirinya punya minat dalam _interior design_. Jadilah dirinya ditarik paksa masuk dalam jajaran kepanitiaan. Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak suka terlibat dalam hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini. Tapi mari lihat sisi positifnya. Gaara juga jadi panitia. Bidang logistik.

Setidaknya, mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Haruno," panggil Sabaku Temari. Sepanjang pengetahuan Sakura, gadis yang merupakan mantan ketua dewan siswa itu bukan tipe yang suka dibantah. Jadi Sakura hanya menurut pada semua instruksi yang gadis itu berikan.

"Kurasa kita kekurangan taplak meja," kata Temari saat Sakura berjarak dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri. "Bisa tolong ambilkan taplak meja lagi di ruang penyimpanan?"

"Tapi tempat itu gelap, Temari- _san_ ," kata Sakura. Ruang penyimpanan adalah ruangan besar yang terletak di belakang bangunan sekolah sayap kanan. Seperti kata Sakura, tempat itu gelap dan cukup menyeramkan. Bukan berarti Sakura _parno_ , ia hanya takut. Dan bagi seorang gadis, itu normal.

"Kuantar," Gaara menyela percakapan mereka dengan langsung meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya erat sambil menariknya keluar dari aula.

Gadis berambut pink ini tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Ditarik Gaara. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun waktu yang ia sia-siakan membuat semua indera Sakura terasa tidak bekerja dengan baik lagi.

Langkah kaki mereka adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Sakura dengar di lorong sekolah. Sudah dua lantai mereka turuni dan Gaara tidak kelihatan akan melepas genggaman tangannya di pergelangan kurus Sakura. Sakura ingin bertanya kenapa pemuda berambut merah itu melakukan ini, tapi ia tak siap mendengar jawaban Gaara nanti. Lagipula, momen ini terlalu indah untuk dihancurkan oleh sebuah pertanyaan, kan?

Genggaman itu lepas saat keduanya sudah sampai di depan sebuah bangunan kecil lapuk yang diketahui Sakura sebagai ruang penyimpanan. Mereka sudah sampai tujuan, tapi Sakura tetap diam di tempatnya. Pun Gaara yang kelihatan tidak punya niatan bergerak dari posisinya sekarang, membelakangi si gadis _pink_. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di otak Sakura, diimbangi dengan prasangka-prasangka yang berusaha ia buat jadi masuk akal. Entah karena memang begitu, atau karena hatinya yang mau.

"Haruno," panggil Gaara dengan suara yang berat dan dalam.

"Ya?" Sakura menyahut, penasaran. Meski faktanya ia lebih penasaran pada: 'Kenapa Sabaku Gaara tahu namanya?'

"Apa kau..." ucapan Gaara terputus. Sakura bisa melihat kepala pemuda itu menengok ke kanan, kiri, atas dan bawah secara acak. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Gaara dan tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu meski penasaran setengah mati.

"...apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

 _DANG!_

Untuk beberapa detik, Sakura tidak mengucapkan apapun. Juga tidak bernafas. Ia harus memastikan indera pendengarannya sudah bekerja dengan baik atau dia akan hidup dengan wajah bodoh itu terus menerus selama sisa hidupnya.

"Sori?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tahu 'sori' bukan kata yang tepat untuk digunakan sekarang. Tapi toh, ia tetap menggunakannya.

Gaara memutar tubuhnya dan sukses mengejutkan Sakura dengan wajah putih pucat pemuda itu yang sekarang berubah merah. Sangat merah, kalau perlu penekanan. Ia kelihatan susah sekali bicara. Beberapa kali megap-megap seperti ikan lohan—tentunya dengan wajah yang tampan.

"Aku...aku menyukaimu," Gaara mengakhiri pengakuan penuh tekanannya dengan sebuah hembusan nafas panjang. Seolah ia baru saja selamat menghadapi tsunami.

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang berdiri dengan wajah bodoh. Dengan wajah yang sama merahnya. Ia memegang ujung jarinya, menautkan keduanya lalu melepasnya lagi. Begitu terus selama beberapa kali. "Aku..." Sakura terbata. Ia tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta dari siapapun sebelum ini.

"Kau tidak perlu menj—"

"Aku juga menyukaimu," potong Sakura. Ia tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan kalau Gaara akan berubah pikiran. "Sudah sangat lama..."

Gaara menutup mulutnya. Ia melirik ke berbagai arah, menghindari menatap wajah Sakura yang kemungkinan bisa membuatnya makin gugup lagi.

"Jadi...?" akhirnya pemuda merah itu angkat bicara setelah diam dalam waktu yang lama.

"...aku mau jadi...pacarmu..."

* * *

 ** _Prologue ends_**

* * *

 ** _Hellooooooo again~ aku berencana buat bikin fanfic baru. Tenang aja, Break the Ice, Dormitory dan Hidden Leaf masih tetap on the way kok. Hanya ingin tahu tanggapan kalian tentang fanfiction ini._**

 ** _Tinggalkan jejak ya, Readers!_**


End file.
